Behind the camera
by Lovechurros
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a shy 18 year-old girl who is on her senior year, had ran away from her father because he had accused her of killing her sister, Michelle, who was actually forcefully drugged at a party. She had started a youtube account with her sister long ago and had hit likes, views, and subscribers instantly. So when the bad boy notices her, what'll happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, yeah I'm back. Sorry for those of you who liked my other stories *cough*no one*cough*. Well, anyways, I decided to make a new story for all of you that you probably may or may not like. Thank you!**

I flutter my chocolate brown eyes open, adjusting them to the sunlight that enters my room. I stare at the creamy white ceiling, running a hand through my long blonde hair. I sigh and turn to my left to look at my alarm clock, 9:27. It was a Sunday, but I had to start school tomorrow. I sit up and stretch my arms out and hop off my bed. I turn on the shower, while waiting for it to go warm I look for a towel. I strip from my clothes and go into the warm shower. After the shower, I wrap the towel around my pale skin and head to my room. I dry myself clean and choose my clothes for today. I put on an 'Ice cold' muscle tee, High waist skinny jeans, a black beanie, and black combat boots. I put my hair into a french braid. I looked at the time, 9:37.

"Time to record…" I said quietly to myself.

* * *

Maybe, that wasn't a good way to start off. Well, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and i'm 18 years old and own a white little dog named Plue. I just moved to Magnolia to get away from the troubles I had in my old town. Basically, I had recently just lost my sister when she was killed at a party. She was forcefully drugged and was overdosed, her name was Michelle. She was the best sister ever, something you could never replace. She was there when my father ignored me. She was my best friend…my partner in crime, and now she's gone. I don't know what I did to deserve this, my father even accused me of her death because I didn't look after her. It wasn't my fault…or maybe…it was. No! It's not my fault! I just went out to get the groceries just like he'd asked me to. She went to the party with his permission. Anyways, I'm an 18 year old teenager, on my senior year of high school. I'm 5'5 and I have hip length blonde hair. I had started a youtube account with my sister, it was kinda a blogging channel with random challenges and some make-up tutorials on some things. It had gotten views, like, and subscribers instantly.

I set up the camera and the tripod. I sat in front of the camera, my eyes somewhat puffy and my nose was a little red. I had started recording. _"Hey guys, it's me…Lucy."_ I say my voice cracking a little. _"I kinda look like crap don't I?"_ I laughed a little. I scratched the back of my neck.

 _"Well, as you can see…um…Michelle isn't here."_ I said, looking down a bit, I could feel the tears at the corners of my eyes. _"She's…um…S-She's…"_ Tears are spilling at this point. _"She's dead…"_ I whispered. But, I knew it was loud enough for them to hear. I wiped my tears away. _"But, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop recording."_ I say a small smile forming on my face. _"She died because of a forceful overdosing. We know because there was a sign of struggle."_ I say. _"But, don't worry. I'll find a way to cope around it…somehow…"_ I say sadly. _"Anyways, I moved to Magnolia. So, I'm starting a new school and hopefully I can get to see some of my fans and see if they can cheer me up."_

* * *

 **(Umm guys, forgot to mention. The switching of Point of view's will be kinda rare so…)**

 **Natsu's POV:**

I was running, panting, losing my breath. I slid the gun in my pocket, hearing the thud of my friends footsteps hitting the ground at different times and speeds. My friends are Gray Fullbuster, Loke Celeste **(Does Loke have a last name…Oh well, just using that…)** ,Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow Uh-Something I forgot, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes, Sting Eucliffe, and Rouge Cheney. We were all a gang, not a lot of us had a girlfriend. Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Loke, Gray, and I don't have one. Jellal has Erza, she is the student body principal and has hip-length natural red hair. Bickslow has Lisanna, a tomboyish girl who has a thing for animals and has really short neck-length hair. Laxus has Mirajane, or 'Mira' for short, she's the school's matchmaker and also has hip-length hair. Lisanna and Mira are sisters and have snow white hair.

"Come on guys, run!" I shouted.

Okay, I bet now you're asking. _'What're you guys running from'_ well, it's a rival , there are other gangs in town, like Twilight Ogre, Phantom Lord and such. But others are allies, like Lamia Scale, Mermaid heel, although they are an all girls gang, they do have advanced technology so…yeah.

"Look! Guys, I hijacked 2 cars get in!" Loke said and we all got into one of the cars. We all sped off to my house.

* * *

"Hi Natsu-nee." My little sister, Wendy said cheerfully. "Hey Wendy!" I said a huge grin plastered on my face. I ruffled her hair, which resulted in her pouting. She smacked my hand away and looked behind me.

"Oh, you're friends are here…I'll go upstairs."She said, a bit sad.

"Thanks…" I said, and then she got up. After her little steps up the stairs disappeared, I started talking.

"So, anyone find anything new about town?" I asked.

"Well, not that I know of." Loke said and looked around. Everyone people looked down.

"Oh" Rouge said, snapping his fingers. "I remembered talking to Kagura and she detected someone moving into town today."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Um, I don't remember…but she didn't seem like a threat to me."He said

 _'So it's a girl…'_

"Well, did you get any other information that you remember?" I said.

"Yeah, she's 18 and going to our high school." He said.

"That all?"I said.

"Yeah…"

"Well, okay if you want some of you can crash here if you want. I'm going to sleep." I said and they all nodded while some of them leaving.

 **Well, thank ya'll for reading and stuff. Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so…honestly I'm surprised people liked this story. But if ya'll like it, I'll continue it I guess.**

 **Lucy's POV:**

 _'It's all your fault you worthless brat!' The man yelled at me. The pain on my back extending, crawling, inching it's way to my hips like a wild group of animals on a stampede. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' I sobbed out. Tears swam down my face. 'No you're not!' As he yelled my screams and cries grew louder. But I know, no matter how much I screams and cries grew louder, no one would ever hear me. 'Why don't you go visit you're mother and sister?' He said and I saw a bright light._

"AH!" I screamed, jumping frantically as my dog, Plue, pounced on me and licked my face.

"Ew Plue, don't lick me, I'm all sweaty." I said to him and gently put him on the ground.

I sighed and gotten up and walked over to the shower and turned it on. I grabbed a towel and stripped from my purple tank top and basketball shorts. I stepped into the shower and put on shampoo and conditioner.'Will everyone like me?' 'Are the girls mean?' 'I hope I don't get bullied.' All these thoughts swarmed my head. Trust me when I speak for everyone when I say this…SCHOOL IS HELL! I wish it could burn down in flames **(I know, 0 to 100…REAL QUICK!)** But you know, we all have to go so we can actually learn! I didn't realize the shower had went cold and I turned it off.

"Okay Lucy just calm your mind and everything will be fine." I told myself.

I dried myself clean and started looking for something to wear.

"Come on Lucy just pick something nice." I say to myself.

I ended up picking an 'Ice pole' crop tank, skinny jeans, and black ankle-length converse.

Then my stomach growled. So glad no one was here.

"Wow I'm starving." I say to myself. Okay, do I now have this weird habit of talking to myself now?!

I toasted up some 'Eggo' waffles in the toaster. While I was toasting, I grabbed my Contempo striped canvas backpack. I heard a ding and ran all the way to the kitchen to grab my waffles. I had no time to put syrup or jam on it. I didn't own a car, I got here on train and Taxi's, just incase you were wondering. Yup, I walk to school. I actually enjoy walking around Magnolia, I mean, it seems nice. I hoped onto the side of the river and stretched out my arms and balanced on it.

"Hey miss, be careful or else you'll fall." Someone on a boat said.

"Okay." I said.

* * *

I was nearing the school.

And I know 'cause there are a bunch of teens entering inside these huge gates. The school was HUGE! It's got a flag on the front office. I thought the symbol looked kinda strange, but I shrugged it off. I entered inside the front office and there was a front office lady who seemed as she was in her middle ages. **(Guys its not a person from the Fairy tail main cast)**.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the new student here."

I had my schedule in my hands.

"Okay, so first period is Language Arts…um…okay. I know what class I'm supposed to be in but…where the fudge is it located?" I whispered to myself. "That dang lady couldn't give me a dang map?!"

I continued to walk endlessly until I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry I-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, "Hey, I know you, You're Lucy Heartfilia." She whisper-yelled.

"Um yeah, let's kinda keep that on the down side." I said shyly.

I looked her up and down.

She seemed to be wearing a mouse watermelon sweater, jumper Abbey dean hipster jeans, and black faux leather lace up combat boots.

What? When you're a somewhat fashion make-up you tuber that mostly a blogger you seem to notice fashion more carefully and closely. She chose a nice thing to wear today.

"I've always wanted to meet you and you're sister!"She said, I looked down a bit when she said that.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, um…Hey! Do you know where the Language Arts class for seniors?" I asked her changing the subject.

"Yeah, I have that class second period, but I'll show you." She said.

"Hey what's you're name?" I asked her.

"Mcgarden, Levy Mcgarden."

"Well, Levy. I guess you're my first friend here at Fairy tail academy."

* * *

 **(I originally was gonna end it here but…I'm gonna be nice today!)**

 _•Lunch•_

"So Lu-chan, these are my friends. This is Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockster, Aries Rams, Kagura Mikazuchie, and Yukino Agria." She sai pointing to each one of them as she said they're name. Hey, I know you!" Yukino said, pulling me to sit next to her. "You're Lu-" She was saying but I clamped my hand over her mouth as fast as Speedy Gonzales. "Shhh!" I said, and she slowly nodded her head. I slowly released my hand from her mouth. "Wow, it's really ice meeting you!" She whisper-yelled. I was gonna return the favor, but then the cafeteria doors busted open.

"Oh no, they're her." Cana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Huh, who?" I said looking around frantically.

"Oh my." Levy-chan sighed.

"What!" I whisper-yelled.

Footsteps were now filling up the room. I swear I could drop a pin and tons of eyes would be staring at me. I stared at the people who entered in. All the people who entered in were mostly male but 3 were female. But one boy caught my eye. He was a salmon haired boy who was in the front. His onyx colored eyes met mine, I could feel a tint of blush form on my cheeks. A small smirk could be seen on his face. He crept closer and closer, then he stopped in front of me. He leaned down to where my ear was, his check slightly pressing against mine. I could hear my own breath, the cafeteria was absolutely silent.

'I like your shirt…" He said. I had a 'WTF' face on. "But…I think I like spicy things better." He said. He faced me and winked. He walked over to his friends and sat down.

I had turned completely red. "W-What happened."

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for the comments, follows, and** **favorites.**

 **My Wattpad name is:Lovechurros.**

 **So, hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

All day, I tried to avoid this guy. But, I did run into some of his friends, thank God I was fast enough to run away from them. Now, I was sitting on the roof, next to everyone trying to catch my breath.

"I don't get it?" Levy said, "Natsu's never wanted a girlfriend."

"That's his name *pant* Natsu?" I questioned.

"Yup." Said Cana.

"Juvia thinks it's cute that he's possessive." Juvia said.

"JUVIA!" We all said.

"What? Did Juvia say something wrong."

∞•••∞

I then went home and threw my backpack on the ground. Psh, screw school. I went upstairs and grabbed my camera and my tripod. I set them up and sat on my bed, I opened the blinds to get some good lighting. I sat back down on my bed and started my camera.

 _"Hello everybody, It's Lucy here! How are you all doing!"_ I said as a smiled. _"I just finished my first day of school and to be honest, it was pretty awesome! I got to get a new group of friends on my first day. Not a lot of people knew I was Lucy Heartfilia, and that's the way I kinda want it."_ I said. _"Anyways, there was also this strange boy who literally was some sort of creep and I'm pretty scared to be honest. But besides that incident I'm okay!"_ I said cheerily. _"So a lot of people said when you were done with school to tell you guys what I wore so that way you guys could get ideas. so today I have on an 'Ice cold' Muscle tee by Valfre, Light High waisted skinny jeans-which you can get almost anywhere, a black beanie, and black combat boots which I got at Macy's."_ I said as I showed them the clothes. _"Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the video please like, subscribe, and comment on the video and see what other video you want. And BYE GUYS!"_ I said and turned off the camera.

 **∞•••∞**

Natsu's POV:

"Dude, what was that back at school?" Asked Sting.

"What?" I said.

"Don't play that with me, with the girl!" He said.

"Oh, that. Well, I plan to make her mine." I say.

"Your weird man." Gray said, shaking his head.

"You gotta admit that she is hot." Loke said

Natsu growled and shot a glare at Loke, "Back off." He said. Loke put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay she's your's I get it." He grumbled. "Great, so now what are you going to do?" "What do you mean?" I questioned. "She's literally afraid of you, like you kinda provoked her. Now what." Gray asked. "Like I said, I'll make her mine." "You're crazy dude." Gajeel said. "Like your one to talk." I said.

 _Lucy Heartfilia, You will be mine._

 **∞•••∞**

Lucy's POV:

The next day I was running late, I went to bed late and woke up at 7:48 when school starts at 8:05. I was running down the hallway when I bumped into a a wall. Wait, walls don't have a 6 pack? That's when I looked up.

Natsu.

"Hey there babe." He said.

"D-Don't call me that." I stuttered out. Saying that I was scared was an understatement. I was absolutely terrified.

"Aw, and why not." He said, giving me a sad face.

"Cause w-we're not dating." I said. "

"That could be arranged." And with that, I was pushed against the lockers, his face buried in the nape of my neck. "You smell really good." He says. "T-Thanks?" I question. I really don't know what to think of this situation anymore. He's MOLESTING ME! "Your welcome baby girl."

Great, where are all these nicknames coming from?

"S-Stop, I have to get to class."

"Wait, just let me do something first." He said calmly.

That's when he started sucking. He sucked, nibbled, and licked me on the nape of my neck. I'm trying to contain my moan. But a small moan slips out of my mouth, I could feel his smirk against my neck. "There ya' go." He said, he lifted his face from my neck and left. With me standing there panting. I ran to the girls bathroom and to look in the mirror.

And there I saw a hickey.

"Aw man, how am I gonna cover this up now?" I mumbled under my breath.

My make-up bag was at my house, I don't have a scarf,what am I gonna do.

I know! I'll cover it with my hair for the time being, and when lunch comes around I can ask my friends to see if they can help me. But right now, I need to get to class.

 **Hey guys, sorry if it's really short I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I'll try to update the next chapter soon. I was really busy and sick and I have other chapters to update on other accounts so if I don't update soon, that's why. Bye guys, and until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Behind the Camera-Chapter Four

Throughout the day I had been keeping this 'hickey' hidden. Honestly it was pretty hard, but I had managed to keep it hidden until lunch had came around.

' _Maybe I could tell one of my friends. Maybe they could help me…'_

Then I remembered Cana.

'…'

Perhaps I should just tell Levy. So I had started looking for the short light blue haired girl. I had been looking around when I had finally spotted her with Juvia. A small smile had appeared on my face, like an angel had just came down from heaven and saved me. If Levy didn't have anything to cover this hickey, maybe Juvia has something. I started waving my hands frantically.

"Oi! Levy, Juvia!" I had shouted. Thank God that the Cafeteria is always noisy. I saw the two blue haired girls turn their head in my direction. I mentally cheered as they paused to wait for me to catch up with them. I panted as I had finally caught up with them. Jeez, that was a really long run in boots.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." I said, still trying to catch my breath from the run.

"It's okay, we were just headed to-Wah!" Levy said, but couldn't finish her sentence as she and juvia were both pulled by me all the way out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom.

"Sorry guys, but I have something important to show you guys." I said as I trudged through the crowd. From the corner of my eye I saw Levy and Juvia look at each other and then back to face me.

•••

•Bathroom•

"So what was it Lucy-sama had to show Levy-sama and Juvia." Juvia said, and Levy nodding her head.

"This." I said as I moved the hair that was covering the hickey. I heard them both gasp as Levy's hands instantly flew to her head and Juvia's just dangled.

"Wh-Who gave th-that hickey to you L-Lu-chan?" Levy asked, still shocked, as Juvia had nodded her head frantically, wanting an answer.

"The one and only, Natsu." I said, crossing my arms. The girls had their mouths wide open.

"Are you serious?!" Levy had shrieked, I had to cover her mouth so that way if she said something else, it would be blocked by my hand. Once she had calmed down, I took my hand off her mouth.

"I didn't drag you guys here to shriek and fangirl and stuff, I dragged you here to help me with this problem!" I said, looking at them.

"I don't have anything that could help you with that. I mean I don't wear any makeup or anything and I don't have a scarf. Sorry Lu-chan." Levy said, giving me a sad look. Juvia had a thinking look on her face.

"Oh! Juvia might have something that could help Lucy-san!" Juvia said happily, I had relief wash over me like a waterfall.

"You do! Oh thanks Juvia! Your a goddess." I said as I hugged her tightly. She laughed and dug into her purse. She rummaged around until she pulled out a nude colored concealer. I quickly grabbed it and went in front of the mirror. Levy had pulled my hair back as I had applied the concealer on the hickey. Once I was done, Levy had let go of my hair and I fixed everything up.

"Thank you guys so much. How can I repay you?" I said to them.

"Well…there is that new book I wanted…"

"I'll get it for you!" I said quickly, grabbing her shoulders.

"O-okay then, well I'm glad we could be of service then." Levy said, picking up her backpack and opening the bathroom door.

"Yeah, and a real big thanks to you Juvia-san. You saved my life. I wouldn't want people to be talking about how 'the new girl has a hickey.' Ya know?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Juvia nodded her head.

"Juvia somewhat understands. She can't say she fully understands though, but she does get why Lucy-san did this."

"Good, well I'll see you. Bye Juvia." I said, waving to Juvia as I exited out the bathroom door.

"Yes Lucy-san. Juvia-san hopes she sees Lucy-san in one of her classes." Juvia says, going in a different direction than I was.

 _Well, I sure am going to have one heck of a youtube video when I get home…_

•••

I was re-taking a test in science class because I had an F. So here I am, after school. The teachers don't go home until 4:15. And school ends at 3:15, so they stay at school for an hour in case kids have to redo anything. And so I definitely had to come to Ms. Walkins class for this.

I straightened out my papers into a neat pile and went up to her desk.

"Yes Ms. Heartfilia, are you done with your test?"

"Yes ma'am. I am." I said, she had her hand out for me to give her my test. I handed them to her as she scanned them on a 'scantron.'

"You got a 67%."

"…what?"

"You got a 67%."

' _Well, at least it's not an F.'_

"C-can I retake that…again." I said, scratching the back of my neck and sweat dropping.

"Sorry Ms. Heartfilia, but it's 4:13. I got two minutes to pack up and get out of here so that way I can go and eat." She said.

' _Honestly, I'm kind of hungry too.'_

"Alright, I'll be on my way then. Bye Ms. Walkins." I say as I exit her classroom.

"Goodbye." She says and starts packing up her stuff.

I start walking down the hallway, my throat gets kind of parched so I try to look for a water fountain or something. Then I see a vending machine. It's just with water though, thank God I brought money today. I walked over to the vending machine and inserted a dollar. Then a fresh, ice cold water came out of the vending machine. I unscrew the cap and take a nice good sip.

"You know, I don't see that mark that says your mine." A voice says, I spit out the nice cold water and look at the creepy person who said that.

"N-Natsu, w-what are you doing h-here so late?" I say stuttering.

"The cutest thing about you, is that you're always scared of me" He says as he takes a step forward, as I take a step back. You see, I learned that being confident, gets you hurt. I learned that, the hard way. So I always back down.

He takes another step forward, and at that point, I'm running. Sonic the hedgehog would be jealous of me.

"Ha, catch my fade Na-oof!" I fall on my butt and looks up. Oh great, it's that pink haired guy.

"Now, now, Lucy, just let me take what I want and it'll be all fine." He says as he comes closer towards me.

"Go bald Natsu!" I say as I kick him in the balls and run the other direction. I get a good distance when I reach the gates that lead to the front of the school. I stop and take a breath and pant. I place my hands behind my head and look at the sky, I heard that it gives you more breath. Finally, I had caught my breath and was good for another mile until arms wrapped around my waist.

"I didn't like that stunt you pulled on me back there Kitten." The said as he snuggled his face in the crook of my neck.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" He hits a certain point on my neck with his fingers.

My vision started to be spotted with black.

"Don't worry babygirl. I'll take very good care of you."

Those were the last words I had heard before blacking out.


End file.
